vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka V4X/@comment-174.254.136.177-20180816225134
It says that both of her English voicebanks find growl limited as a feature in terms of usefulness. I own a copy of her V4x package, and was playing around with her English vocals, and it seems that the only way around the issue is to use the growl function heavily. Though it seems that using it in small "hill-like" increments like in the Just Be Friends English Straight & Soft demo can give decent effects as opposed to the sharp "mountains" of usage seen in her Rip=release demo. I'll be honest, I was an angry son of a biscuit when i read that about her English vbs being hardly affected by growl, as the growl function was one of the reasons why I wanted to purchase Megurine Luka V4x (at the time I didn't know that growl was a function for Vocaloid 4 itself, I thought that it was a unique function exclusive to her). I wish Crypton would release a mandatory update for her entire software that fixes all the errors present in the package, like balance out her Voice Colours (and stabilize the ones that are less stable than others), give a very noticeable difference between Power 1 and Power 2, fix the error with the Power colour that simply makes it louder (or just leave it alone as it's not so bad, and can be useful as seen in the Luka V4x cover of Luka Luka☆Night Fever done by Im ryusouta), get rid of the noise background, the phonetic glitches, the distortion in high notes, the choppiness, the audio warp noises in her straight vb, fix the incorrect pronunciation of @r, l (can't tell if thats an L or an i), and @U sounds in both of her English vbs, increase the English capabilities of English Soft, increase the voice range so she can reach the high notes she used to reach as well as have a lower range, increase the overall range, fix the consonant extension feature so it functions as it was supposed to (and set it up to work with her English vocals as well), and fix the package so it's not heavily reliant on E.V.E.C. �� Also, side note, user Pablo Bablo (the one who did the cover of Pomp and Circumstance with Iroha V4, Meiko V3, Kokone, V3 Flower, and Luka V4x), did a cover of Killer Lady with V4x Luka and used a number of her voice colours. I didn't hear any issues with the ones used. Are the issues with some of the Voice Colours able to be worked around through extensive tuning? Or do their issues show up at random? (I apologize for my essay of a comment and for veering off to different issues *I tend to squirrel a lot*�� I just had a lot to say, and obviously have a lot to learn as I am still extremely new to using Vocaloid software, with Luka V4x being my first, and so far only, Vocaloid vocal package)